Life amongst the Dangerous
by KHRetFT
Summary: Sura, a rather normal girl, lives alone. One day, the atmosphere in front of her rips open, and after a lot of bickering, is dragged to the world of KHR by the Varia. Why? She doesn't know. Follow her story as she settles into the dangerous family of assassins, and learns many different ways to kill using her unique talents.
1. Take heed of forewarnings

Life amongst the Dangerous

**Yay! New fic! Enjoy, please NO flaming … this is my first time attempting a Varia story … so yeah. **

…**..**

Chapter 1 – Take heed of forewarnings

Sura was just minding her own business, shopping for groceries, when she had a weird feeling in her chest. It was a feeling that something extremely weird or something bad would soon happen. But she ignored it. After all, she was just grocery shopping. She was right – nothing particularly notable happened the rest of the day.

She woke up the next morning, the weird feeling still lodged uncomfortably in her chest. It was then that Sura began taking note of it. She searched her room, for anyone or anything that may have been hiding in there. There was nothing. So she ignored the feeling again.

Today was her birthday anyway. Today, she turned fifteen. Today, was the 11th of July.

Sura pulled on a pair of comfortable camo pants and a white hoodie. She tied her waist-length black hair into a high ponytail. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Sharp, dark-brown eyes. A pretty normal appearance. She was a bit on the short side – 156 cm. As long as she didn't look weird to herself, she was happy. She did not like standing out, so she chose to wear non-fashionable clothes, and didn't bother changing her hairstyle every day, much to her friends' dismay.

Since she lived by herself, she felt there was no need to celebrate her birthday. She never told anyone when her birthday was, either. She didn't enjoy being hugged to death by classmates who always liked to hug her since they knew she didn't like hugs. But her classmates were nice. She just didn't like hugs. She'd never been on a date in her whole life either. More like, nobody dared to ask her out. Her usual expression was one of seriousness, even though she wasn't that serious a person. Guys were afraid of being rejected. But she didn't know that. In short, she was quite anti-social and plain.

It was only 6:30 am, but Sura was an early sleeper and early riser. She loved going outside for walks in the cool morning air. Checking her circle-shaped locket was in her pocket, she grabbed her old but durable white sneakers and locked the front door.

….

And now, here is an explanation of why Sura lives alone at the age of fifteen.

Last year, on her fourteenth birthday, her parents, younger brother and sister, all left the house to secretly by her a birthday present that had only come out in the shops that morning. Her aunt came over to look after her. However, in the afternoon, when the four still had not returned, the aunt phoned her brother, Sura's father. When she walked back into the lounge room where Sura had been watching television, her face was pale.

"Aunty?" Sura had asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Her aunt had placed her shaking hands on Sura's shoulders. "Sura, darling … your parents and siblings … were in a car accident."

Sura felt her heart stop for a second. "… And?"

"They … are currently in hospital."

The two had immediately driven to the hospital. After a night of pure torture, of waiting for news about her family, a nurse came out of the surgery room. She looked terribly downcast. Sura asked quietly. "Yes?"

The nurse looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Both Sura and her aunt collapsed right there.

Not one had survived the fatal car crash. Apparently, the drunken man driving his truck in the wrong direction had also died.

When Sura had woken up again, she remembered the strange feeling in her chest she'd felt the night before. Then she broke down in tears.

Her aunt moved into the house with Sura. A week afterwards, they attended the funeral of her father, mother, brother and sister. It was during the funeral that the aunt, who hadn't slept for days, tripped over, and hit her head on a tombstone. It might sound funny, but it was certainly not. Her head cracked open. Blood poured out. Sura had frozen in fear, in fear of being completely alone forever. She had no other relatives that she knew of. An ambulance had been rushed to the cemetery, but it was too late. Her aunt had already joined the rest of Sura's family in heaven.

Sura had refused on selling the house and living in an orphanage. So she began working, and somehow managed to survive and pay the bills. It was then that sadness was added into her list of facial expressions.

The round locket that Sura carried around with her 24/7 contained a photo of her with her family and aunt. It was the most precious thing to her.

….

Sura breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes. She was sitting on a park bench. For some reason, the feeling in her chest was becoming rather painful. She wondered if she was going to soon be joining her family in the sky. If she was, she wouldn't mind. All of a sudden, there was a flash. Her eyes fluttered open. It had been a flash that seemed like it had come from inside her head. She rubbed her temples. What was wrong with her today?

Suddenly, the air three metres in front of her rippled. She blinked. What the heck? There was a loud _rrriiiiippp _sound. The air, had ... split? What on earth was happening? She rubbed her eyes this time. Was she going crazy? Was she hallucinating?

"VVOOOOOOIIIIII!" There was a loud roar. Sura scrambled off the bench and hid behind it. Was it a dinosaur? She looked around. Luckily, there was nobody else at the park.

"Ushishishishi. Shut up." No! It wasn't a dinosaur! There were people coming out of the rip.

"Squ-chan! Bel-chan! Stop arguing! We'll scare her!"

First, something that looked like a blade came out. Then a hand. Then the rip was ripped even further. Sura peeked through the holes in the bench incredulously. _"Should I … run?"_ she thought. _"But this is interesting."_

She could see a group of bickering people standing inside the hope in the air. A … man? With long silver hair … and a sword. Gulp. A … teenage boy? With a fringe that was far too long … and multiple knives in his hands. Gulp. A … man? With sunglasses and a colourful Mohawk … with huge, toned muscles. Gulp. Another man with spiked black hair, with … lots of dangerous-looking umbrellas on his back. Gulp. And a … floating baby? This day was becoming weirder and weirder. Sura thought, _"Living by myself has finally made me mental." _

Even if she wanted to run, she was glued to the spot with something akin to fear.

The long-haired man swung his sword down. Sura closed her eyes, thinking she was dead meat. When she realised she was still alive, she opened her eyes slowly, to find the bench she had been sitting on cut perfectly in half, and the people staring at her with a range of expressions.

"You, girl. Come with us," the silver-haired man looked at her, thinking _"is this really the right person?"_

"Uh … me?" Sura shivered.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He shouted, making her flinch.

"_SO LOUD!" _she thought as she grimaced. "Why?"

"Oh for goodness sake I don't know! Just come! That damned boss told us to bring you back with us! We don't know why either!"

The blond-haired person with a long fringe grinned at her.

"_Creepy."_ She looked away. "_Why is he wearing a tiara? Or is he a 'she'?"_

"Ushishishi. If you don't come, we'll kill you."

The silver-haired man whacked the blond's head. "Idiot! If you kill her, we're all dead!"

"You wanna die?" the tiara wobbled on the boy's head as he got up off the ground, pointing knives at the man who had hit him.

"Maa maa! Don't fight! Don't fight! Can't you guys see we're scaring her?" the Mohawk man chided.

The Mohawk man was indeed correct. The reason why Sura had not run off already was because she was so scared she couldn't even stand up. She didn't understand why, but the aura the group were letting off felt extremely dangerous.

The man with long hair picked Sura up by her shirt and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"He-Hey! I can't go with you! I don't even know who you are! Put me down!"

Sura had also been told many times that she was a violent girl. She punched the man's head, making him drop her.

"Ow …" she had landed on her back.

All of a sudden, she found herself tied up with ropes. "Argh? What the hell is going on?"

Struggling, she glanced upwards at the man she had punched, only to find him glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"Uh, you see, I've been taught many times not to follow random strangers, and I don't know you guys at all. And what the hell was the rip thingy in the air? Why did you come out of it? Where are you even from? Why is that baby floating? Are you guys aliens or something?"

Unknown to Sura, most of them were resisting the urge to bash her up. She continued struggling, to no avail. Unfortunately for her, the ropes only became tighter.

The silver-haired man spoke up. "Voi, I'm really pissed off right now. If you want to stay in one piece, stop asking stupid questions and just come with us. I'll forgive you just this once since we are from another world after all."

Sura gulped. She was gulping a lot today. _"Another world? What is he talking about? I can't just go with them!"_

"Um, can I say something?"

She saw a vein pop on the man's head, and gulped.

"Go on. But be quick about it. We can't keep boss waiting any longer."

"Okay. Well, I don't know if you're telling the truth about everything, but to be honest, I don't mind leaving this world."

"Then hurry up and come with us!" the man shouted. Sura could tell he was getting more and more impatient.

"Wait. I'm not done yet. I need to know. Are you guys going to harm me in any way? Because if you are, there's no way I'm going with you to wherever."

"VOOOIIIII! WE DON'T KNOW, FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY? I HAVE NO IDEA WHY BOSS WANTS SUCH A WEAK-LOOKING GIRL IN THE VARIA!" he waved his sword about recklessly, making everybody else jump out of the way.

"… Okay. Also, I live alone, so I need to first sell the house, drop out of school, say bye to my friends, and pack some stuff to bring with me."

"WHAT? NO WAY! THAT WILL TAKE FAR TOO LONG! JUST COME WITH US, ALRIGHT? I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE PROVIDED FOR YOU ANYWAY!"

The blond teenager then grabbed Sura and tossed her into the gaping hole in the air. "O-Oi! Stop it!"

"Ushishi. You have no choice. Even if you scream, nobody will come save you. They won't be able to anyway. We are the _Varia_. And I am a _prince._"

"Varia? What the crap is that?" She ignored the 'prince' part. Even if she _wanted _to scream, she was not sure she knew how. Her voice wasn't high to begin with.

"Don't call the Varia crap!" The tall man with lots of umbrellas yelled.

"Uh, sorry? LET ME GOOOOO!"

But it was no use.

All the men and the baby jumped into the hole after her. The rip rapidly repaired itself. The hole had vanished.

"Damnit." Sura thought, _"The weird feeling in my chest _was_ warning me … I'm screwed."_

…

**Heehee, how was it? XD**

**Should I continue this? If you want me to, please REVIEW. ^^**

**Uh … I have 5 other fics to update, but this idea just came to me all of a sudden, and I had to write it down. So don't kill me if I don't update for a long while … :') … if u want me to that is. ^^"**


	2. Arrogant people

**Ack. Sorry for the late update. **

**Oh. I don't own KHR, obviously. I'm sure Akira Amano can write ten thousand times better than me. **

…

Chapter 2 – Arrogant people

Sura lay on a cold tiled floor, still tied up extremely tightly and panting after shouting and struggling for so long. Truth be told, she was really, _really_ scared. And very shocked.

I mean, who wouldn't be, if they had been casually taking a nice morning walk, when all of a sudden something phenomenal occurred and they were taken, no, forced into _another world_?!

Okay, Sura felt like crying, but after shedding enough tears to fill the Pacific Ocean a year ago, she seriously couldn't. So she kept still, eyes wide, scanning whatever she could see in her awkward position.

The Squ-chan person had ordered her to stay in the hall-like room and wait for Boss, whoever that was. After what she had been through today, she really didn't feel like seeing another person.

And plus, as if she could even escape, being tied up in another world and all, with the long-fringed boy standing a few metres behind her threatening to throw knives at her.

With how things were, Sura could tell that the strange people she had encountered today were no ordinary civilians. In fact, they seemed like … assassins or thieves.

"Uh … excuse me," she hesitantly rolled to face the blonde boy.

Belphegor, who had been lazily twirling a knife with an index finger, glanced at her and pointed the sharp projectile at her. "What, peasant?"

"_Peasant?"_ Sura thought and promptly ignored it. "Um … you really don't know why I'm wanted here?"

"We already said we didn't. Who knows, maybe Boss wants to kill you?" Bel grinned slightly, baring his perfect white teeth.

"W-wha? How come?" Sura panicked.

"I said 'maybe'." His grin grew, making Sura wonder if his face was elastic. "But that would be fun. Ushi."

Sura swallowed nervously. She rolled back the other way and accidently rolled another 360 degrees because her ropes kept her like a log. Belphegor snickered meanly.

Usually, Sura would be feeling uncomfortable talking to a complete stranger or alien or whatever, but the state she was in was causing her so much confusion and anxiety that she couldn't care less about the awkwardness.

"_How much longer do I have to wait for this Boss dude?" _she thought. It's not like wanted to meet him – it was the opposite of that – but she'd been lying there painfully for over three hours already, and was terribly bored.

Without turning towards the sadistic knife person again, she asked, "Aren't you bored?"

Belphegor did not bother to look at her again either. "No. My knives are very interesting."

"I-I see." Then Sura decided to make some conversation, even if the conversation was with a knife-loving guy who wanted to see her blood. "Hey, what's your name? If you don't mind telling me," she asked tentatively, still not turning around just in case she did extra rolls again.

"My name? Why should I tell a possible enemy MY name?"

Apparently, this guy thought too highly of himself. Sura thought she had heard the Mohawk man calling him Bel-chan, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm your enemy? I didn't know that," Sura mentally scratched her head. She was pretty sure she was a normal girl who had never done anything bad enough to be considered an _enemy_ of somebody.

Bel scoffed. "I said 'possible', you stupid idiot."

If Sura had not been tied up the way she was, she would've felt like kicking the rude teen, but something held her back from even _thinking_ that. The knives, probably. From what she had seen earlier, she knew that he had multiples of them, and seemed to be able to wield them all professionally. "You don't even know me," she said defensively instead of imagining herself kicking his leg really hard.

Belphegor no longer wanted to hear Sura's annoying voice, it seems, so he threw the knife he was playing with into the hard floor tile right beside her head, making her flinch in obvious alarm, and ordered her to 'shut up or else'.

Sura obeyed, albeit grudgingly, rather annoyed at his arrogance.

A second later, the long-fringed boy leapt back from the closed door just before the person outside slammed it onto his head. There stood the very pissed-looking long-haired man, glaring at Sura.

Sura had rolled to face the door just before the blonde had leapt backwards; she had heard footsteps. Seeming how skilled the grinning weirdo was, Sura suspected that he purposefully stayed in front of the door until the last second, so that he would have some enjoyment in risking his own head.

Now that there was an angry sword-wielding man looking at her like he wanted to shatter her to smithereens, she felt she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"You!" he shouted at the Cheshire cat, "Get her and come with me!" He stormed away.

"Ushishi. Finally." He stalked over to Sura, easily picked her up and hoisted her under his arm.

Although he had a lean, wiry structure, he was very strong. Sura confirmed what she had been thinking the time he had thrown her one-handed into the bizarre rip in the air.

She was worried about what the Boss was going to do with her.

But now, she couldn't be bothered to struggle and shout anymore. To be entirely honest, she didn't care that much about dying. After all, if she was killed, at least she'd go to heaven and be able to stay with her family for eternity.

She was alone, so whatever happened to her, nobody else would be affected.

…

Belphegor roughly dropped Sura on the richly-carpeted floor, secretly marvelling how tissue paper held a once struggling girl so strongly.

Sura opened her eyes; she had squeezed them shut instinctively while she was falling to the ground.

Looking down at her was a ruthless-looking, red-eyed man. He reminded her of the Satan she had seen in a movie a few years ago.

Xanxus's deep red eyes observed the girl for a while, then he shouted, "Stand up, scum!"

"_Scum?! Okay, all these people I've met today are terribly rude," _Sura thought indignantly. _"But this man … has such a suffocatingly horrifying aura."_

She replied shakily, "I'm sorry, but I … kind of … can't get up." She looked down at the ropes which wrapped her from the top of her shoulders to her ankles. She wouldn't be able to bend herself, let alone stand up by herself.

The man roared, "Trash!"

The ropes instantly vanished, as Mammon, who was hovering in a corner of the room with a thick stack of bills, visualised the ropes being destroyed.

"_Ack?! Where did the ropes disappear to? How-?" _Sura was cut off.

"I presume you know why you're here," the man said.

"Uh … actually I don't. And, w-who are you people?" the poor girl stammered, slowly getting to her feet. She shook her arms and legs a bit, trying to loosen them. _"Damn. My arms are numb."_

The intensity of Xanxus's frown increased. "What do you mean you don't know, trash?!" He raised his left hand, which began glowing with an eerie golden light, much to Sura's surprise. "If you're lying, I'll blast your brains out!" he shouted.

To prove he meant what he was saying, he compelled the golden ball of Wrath to grow larger, and then threw it hard at the wall metres behind Sura, narrowly missing her cheek and making everyone else in the room jump away from the explosion.

Sura's eyes widened and her heart practically stopped when she realised what had just happened.

When the noise of the crumbling wall and the floating baby's cries of 'NOOOO, NOW WE HAVE TO PAY TO FIX THE WALL' died down, poor, poor Sura found her voice again and immediately pleaded, "I really don't know a thing! I swear! I don't even know where I am and how I'm even here!"

Xanxus had completely lost his patience by now. He hurled the wine glass in his right hand straight towards the long-haired man's head.

Crash! "VVOOOOIIII! YOU BASTARD!" Squalo tore the fragments of glass out of his hair while Lussuria, Mammon, Levi and Belphegor all winced and began sweating.

Sura also winced at his terribly loud swearing. "A-are you alright?" She could hardly believe that he was still standing after being hit so hard by a heavy glass object which had now become so many tiny pieces.

"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT, BUT I'M SERIOUSLY ANGRY!" the man growled in response, again swinging his sword about madly. The Mohawk-ed man held the furious one back to prevent him from charging at the Boss.

As Sura sighed in relief, all the Varia, excluding Squalo, stared at the small-sized girl in masked amusement. This was the first time they had witnessed somebody asking _this_ swordsman if he was _alright_.

"W-why did you do that?" She asked quietly to the man sitting down.

Xanxus closed his eyes and smirked. Sura felt slightly annoyed at how he seemed to be acting like he had just done a great deed.

"Why? He got what he deserves, for not even telling you that we are the infamous Varia Assassination Squad of the Ninth."

"Huh? What's that? And huh? Y-you're … assassins? A-all of you?" Sura began backing away, but to her horror, the blonde-haired boy blocked her way.

"Are you deaf, trash? Of course we're assassins. What else could we be?"

Why, oh why was this man so proud at the fact that he was a killer? Sura shivered and began to cold sweat.

"Why was I brought here? Are you going to kill me?"

"_Is this really the rumoured person everyone is going after?" _Xanxus felt sceptical, watching the new piece of trash shake in her shoes.

"Depending on whether you're truly who we're looking for, I may or may not kill you. Tell me, or else. Do you have a special skill?"

"What? N-no! What do you mean? I play the piano, but I'm not exceptionally good –"

"You scum! I'm not talking about your hobbies! Are all girls so mentally retarded?!" Xanxus's small pupils shrank even more as he got more and more irritated, making him look scarier and scarier. "The rest of you pieces of trash, take her to a training room and force her secret out of her, you understand?! And if she refuses, bring her back here and I will kill her!"

This time, the colourful Mohawk man ushered her out of the large, smoking, gaping hole, followed by the other subordinates of the haughty fellow on the throne-like chair.

…

The assassins brought her, pushing, shouting, kicking; you name it, to a room which was apparently used for training.

"What's your name, dear?" the Mohawk man asked, rather kindly. He was the only one who had not hurt Sura in any way along the trip to the training room.

Sura hesitated, wondering if it was a good thing to tell these people who she was. "Sura," she said at last.

"How about your surname?" the man inquired.

She hesitated again. "Kohaku."

"Ah, so since you're from Japan, your full name would be read 'Kohaku Sura', right?"

Sura nodded. "How did you know I'm from Japan?"

The blonde boy grinned. "Ushishishi. Mammon of course."

"Wait … what? Mammon? Doesn't Mammon have to do with 'money being a bad influence' … or something? What's that got to do with anything?" She was confused.

The floating baby snorted. "I am Mammon."

Sura nearly tripped over in astonishment. "Y-y-y-you! Baby! How can you talk so fluently?" She rapidly turned away and patted her ears, muttering, "I was definitely hearing things."

"No, you weren't. I can talk perfectly fine … Stop gaping at me, strange girl."

"Whoa! A-amazing! But why are you called 'Mammon'?"

"Ushishi. Mammon is very greedy."

Squalo felt his face twitch in impatience. He'd let these imbeciles do what they wanted for a minute. That was enough.

Levi was equally bored. "You girl! If you don't do as Boss says, you're going to be killed immediately. Hurry up and show us what you can do."

Sura's heart sped up again. "I told you, I don't _have_ a special talent, except for playing the –"

"VOOI! Not this again! What that trashy Boss means is your skill for BATTLE!"

Levi frowned. "Don't call Boss trashy, you bastard."

Squalo glared back at him. "Who cares about that!" he turned to Sura. "Well?"

"Um. I DEFINITELY do not have any battle talent. Well, my friends say I'm violent occasionally, but I don't think that counts as battle potential …"

Lussuria patted Sura's shoulder comfortingly. "This is how we'll test your abilities: Mammon-chan will create an illusion-"

"What? An illusion?" the baffled girl exclaimed.

"-of someone coming to kill you. You will use whatever skill you have to evade or kill him," Lussuria explained. "Well, in my opinion you should kill him, but … ohohoho~"

Sura's mouth fell open in terror. "W-what? What? So, you mean I'm going to die?!"

The long-haired man rolled his eyes. "No. Mammon'll stop his illusions if it looks like you're being killed. Because Boss said he wants to kill you himself."

"_Right, so I'm going to die either way." _Sura nodded slowly. "Okay then. Please begin."

"_She accepted that pretty quickly," _Lussuria hid his surprise.

…

Sura took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. She repeated this two more times. She had absolutely no idea what to do. So she was preparing herself for a painful death.

The other people had already moved up to the observation room overlooking the training room.

Something appeared out of the air from the other side of the room. A man, with a dagger in each hand. Sura gulped, both from seeing the weapons and from watching something appear from nothing.

The man in a black suit and black trousers charged towards her, running at a speed Sura had never witnessed before. That meant her plan of running from her attacker was already foiled.

She managed to avoid the first strike to her head, but the second sliced her left thigh. Luckily, it was a shallow cut and she avoided screaming.

With her uninjured leg, she aimed a kick at the man's waist which unfortunately only touched a flap of his suit as he easily jumped out of her range.

Suddenly, the man vanished. Too late – she realised he was behind her. Searing pain in her left shoulder brought her screaming to her knees. Sura knew Mammon was going easy on her with his illusions. At least the baby wasn't too mean.

The man stopped still, then fast as lightning, struck Sura's other shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor.

Up in the observation room, Lussuria sighed with disappointment. He'd really wanted a girl in the Varia. However bloodthirsty he was, he would have treated Sura-chan like a daughter. He was, after all, Varia's mother figure.

Belphegor didn't even laugh. "That was boring." He stretched and placed his hands behind his head. Mammon snapped his fingers and the illusion assassin dissipated into thin air.

Levi and Squalo frowned. Then in unison, they shouted, "Crap! We have to make sure she's not dead, or Boss will have our heads!"

Glaring at each other, they rushed out of the room, with Lussuria, Mammon and Belphegor following closely behind.

They barged through the training room's side door, pushing each other. Belphegor grinned menacingly, annoyed that he, the Prince, was not being allowed to go through first.

Mammon, being crushed between Squalo and Lussuria, vanished and reappeared beside Sura. He studied her carefully. "She's not dead. Yet."

The side door slammed shut as the other members of Varia untangled themselves from one another and ran forward.

Squalo knelt down and observed the half-dead girl. He stood up. "I'm bringing her to Boss."

As he bent down to pick her up, he suddenly felt he couldn't breathe properly. Looking around at the others, he asked, confused, "Is it just me, or is it getting hard to breathe?"

Belphegor sniggered. "You just realised, peasant?"

A sudden dazzling flash startled them. Everyone squinted and rubbed their eyes, even Lussuria who was wearing really thick sunglasses.

Squalo was the first to recover. "V-Voi! The girl's eyes are glowing!"

Indeed, Sura's eyes were wide open, and were glowing strongly. The surprised Varia watched with difficulty as her irises shone with a golden light. As the light dulled to a degree where looking directly at her eyes wouldn't blind you, but was still uncomfortably bright, the onlookers saw that her originally brown right eye had turned blue in colour and the left green.

That was when they discovered that they all, except for Sura, were floating, and couldn't breathe – at all.

They flailed in the seemingly nothingness, muddled beyond words. Bubbles proved that the whole room was filled with invisible water. Struggling to keep what they each had left of air, they swam towards the doors of the room frantically.

To their dismay, the invisible water had locked the door handles into a position where they could not even be budged.

Mammon, to his alarm, was unable to turn his body to mist and float away to safety either.

Belphegor unhappily swam back towards Sura, who still lay on the floor unconscious with her eyes creepily wide open. Being the genius he was, he forced her eyelids shut and at once the atmosphere turned back to normal.

The Varia members fell to the floor gasping for air. Well, they all managed to land perfectly on their feet. Even Mammon used his feet and didn't just float this time.

"What was that?" Levi sputtered.

"That was the peasant's fault," Belphegor panted.

"Then … that was Sura-chan's ability?" Lussuria breathed heavily but hopefully.

Squalo stared at Sura's unconscious body. "Voi, you guys. Take a look at her body. All her wounds have healed."

Their mouths fell open in bewilderment. "How?" They were all at a loss for words.

Mammon guessed, "I believe the invisible water did it. But it might not have been water." He looked down at himself and at the others. "We're not even wet, but it sure felt like water to me."

A groan caught their attention and their heads swivelled to Sura, who was waking up.

Squalo walked cautiously to her and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Sura opened her eyes blearily and Belphegor stood ready to close them again, but there was no glow. She murmured, "Are you taking me to be killed now?"

Squalo did not answer for a while. "No," he replied eventually.

"Is that so." Sura smiled and fell asleep.

"Aw, she looks so angelic on Squ-chan's shoulder," Lussuria crooned happily.

…

Xanxus shifted in his seat as he listened to what had happened in the training room.

When all had been told, he stayed silent.

After what felt like an hour, he smirked – this guy smirked a lot – and glanced at the limp girl who was currently deep asleep on a couch close to the gigantic hole in the wall.

He leaned back further into the throne. "The rumours were right, then."

"What rumours?" Squalo had wanted to break the silence long ago, and was relieved at his Boss' calm reaction towards their strange report.

"That trash over there," Xanxus sipped his wine, "has the ability to _control _water. She will be a fearsome asset to the Varia."

…

**How's it? **** Oh, by the way. Sura is still a normal girl without epic fighting skills. At least, she won't become a pro anytime soon.**

**Please leave a review. XD And, well, thanks to anyone who even READS this. ^^**


End file.
